People Like Us
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Gente como nosotros. Tenemos que estar juntos. Pinta ese mundo negro. Vamos a vivir para siempre. Aquí es un lugar para los maldecidos, perdidos y olvidados. Es difícil conseguir lo alto cuando estás en el abismo
1. Chapter 1

"_**Prologo"**_

_Recuerda quien eres. Recuerda quien eres. Recuerda quien eres._

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. El viento despeinaba su cabello y su mente no paraba de ordenarle que recordase quien era.

_Sophie. Me llamo Sophie. Sophie._

La chica se encontraba en una especie de caja que subía a muchísima velocidad, era más parecido a un ascensor pero sin el número de los pisos a un costado. Pero no estaba sola. En el interior de esa caja, había un par más de chicos. Todos ellos en las mismas, o peores condiciones. Sophie, mantenía las manos apretadas a los costados de donde se encontraba. Rápidos reflejos de luz alumbraban a sus compañeros, pero aun así era imposible verlos bien.

Recostó la cabeza contra el frío metal de la caja y siguió apretando los ojos.

Luego de algunas sacudidas más, Sophie soltó un grito. Estaba harta de estar en ese lugar y para colmo, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sujetándose de las paredes, intentó pararse pero los irregulares movimientos la volvían a tirar al suelo.

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento, secaban el sudor que caí por su frente y helaban su piel.

Su espalda dio con la dura pared de metal; se deslizó por ella hasta que golpeó la esquina de la habitación. Sujetándose al suelo, empujó sus piernas hacia arriba contra su cuerpo, esperando que sus ojos se adecuaran pronto a la oscuridad.

Con otra movimiento brusco movimiento, la habitación se sacudió hacia arriba.

Duros sonidos de cadenas y poleas, hicieron eco hasta el final de la habitación, balanceando las paredes con un sordo y pequeño silbido. El ascensor, osciló hacia atrás y así sucesivamente mientras ascendía. A Sophie le dieron náuseas; un olor como de aceite quemado invadió sus sentidos, haciendo que se enfermase lentamente. Quería llorar, pero estaba seca; sólo pudo sentarse allí. Los otros chicos la veían, pero solo se quedaron en silencio y solo se limitaban a apretar los ojos.

_Sophie. Mi nombre es Sophie. Recuerda. Sophie. _

¿Eso era lo único que podía recordar? Sophie. Podía ser o no podía ser su nombre. Tal vez lo escuchó en algún otro lugar y solo lo recordaba. O, simplemente, se llamaba así. Por más que se estrujase el cerebro pensando, ningún recuerdo aparecía en su cabeza. En blanco.

Con un chirrido y luego un "_CLONK_", el ascensor se detuvo; el cambio repentino la sacudió, arrojándola contra el duro y frío piso.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó la voz de uno de los chicos, mientras se paraba. Uno a uno, fueron recobrando el movimiento, como si se tratase de un hechizo que los había tenido paralizados a todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-todo quedó en silencio. Pasó un minuto. Dos. Todos miraron en las cuatro direcciones pero sólo se distinguía oscuridad; era como un cubo hermético de metal, medio claustrofóbico y más frío. Uno de los chicos llego al límite de su frustración. Levantó su puño y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, rozando la cabeza de Sophie.

Nada.

Nadie vino por ellos.

-¿Qué haremos?-musito Sophie, abrazándose así misma.

-Debemos hallar la forma de salir de aquí.-propuso uno de los chicos.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó otro.- ¡Tenemos a un genio entre nosotros!-algunos ni siquiera rieron.- ¡Di algo que no sepamos, chico inteligente!-

-¡Ya basta!-la voz de la chica resonó entre las frías paredes.- No tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces. Debemos hallar la forma de salir de este…coso y para eso, debemos cooperar entre todos.-

-¡Apoyo a quien sea que esté hablando!-gritó uno de los presentes.

-¿Y qué propones?-mediante un destello de luz, Sophie logró distinguir el rostro de unos de los chicos. Rubio y más alto que ella.

La chica miró hacia arriba y algo atrapó su atención.

-¿Ven eso?-señaló con su dedo, por encima de su cabeza.- Esa luz debe de venir de algún lado.-todos imitaron su gesto y miraron hacia arriba.- Si hay luz, debe haber una salida.-

-Está un poco bajo, ¿no crees?-indagó el chico, cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos.-Pero podemos intentarlo.-volteo para ver al resto.- ¿Quién se ofrece?-ninguno se mostró interesado.- ¿En serio ninguno quiere salir?-tampoco respondieron.

-Yo lo haré.-se ofreció Sophie con el ceño fruncido y mirando mal a los presentes. ¿Tan poco interés en sobrevivir?

-Ben.-se presentó el chico rubio, tendiéndole una mano.

-Sophie.-le devolvió el gesto y volvió a levantar la cabeza.- ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta ahí?-

-Ya que nadie quiere cooperar…-murmuró Ben, mirando de soslayo a los demás.-…dependerá de nosotros dos.-

-¿Y qué haremos?-el chico intentó ponerse de puntillas, pero no llegaba.

-Súbete a mi espalda.-le ordenó a Sophie.

-¿Qué?-

-Tal vez con un poco más de altura, lograremos al menos ver qué hay del otro lado.-explicó Ben.-Así que…sube.-con un poco de vergüenza, la chica trepo por su espalda mientras él le sujetaba las piernas.- Grita lo más fuerte que puedas. Eso debe atraerá a alguien, mínimo.

-¡Alguien… ayuden…nos!-llamó Sophie, golpeando la parte de arriba del ascensor.- ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí? ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Por favor!-no hubo respuesta.- ¡Maldición!-con los nudillos hizo chasquear el metal. Ben la bajo.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?-

Un fuerte ruido metálico sonó por encima de ellos. Ambos contuvieron el aliento a la vez que levantaban la vista. Los demás chicos habían comenzado a murmurar. Una clara línea de luz apareció en el techo de la habitación, que luego se fue extendiendo. Un sonido pesado rallado reveló puertas correderas de doble cerradura siendo forzadas. Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz apuñaló sus ojos; los presentes debieron de cubrirlos con sus manos.

Por encima de sus cabezas se escuchaban voces.

-¡Vaya! ¡Novatos!-Ben y Sophie intercambiaron una incómoda mirada.- ¡Hay una chica!-

-¿Qué edad tiene?-se escuchó un coro de preguntas.

-¡Dejen de decir tantas idioteces y ayúdennos a salir!-protestó Ben.

-Tranquilo, amigo.-lo detuvo uno.- ¡Traigan la soga!-por encima se escuchó como alguien corría.- ¿Les gusto el viaje?-preguntó el chico, como quien pregunta cómo le fue en el día.- De seguro que fue el mejor viaje de ida que pudieron haber tenido.-

-¿De ida?-repitió Sophie.

-Claro, linda.-murmuró el chico.-Solo de ida. Jamás de vuelta…por ahora.-

¡BUM! Esa última frase fue como una cachetada para Sophie. ¿Acaso jamás volvería a ver a su familia, si es que tenía una? ¿Debería de quedarse en extraño lugar, en compañía de personas que jamás había visto?

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-susurró para sí misma.

-¿Cuántos son?-preguntó otra voz, inclinándose sobre la caja.

-Creo que unos…-Ben miró por encima de su hombro y contó en silencio.-…seremos unos siete, creo.-

-¡Genial!-exclamó otra voz.- ¡Más bocas que alimentar! ¡No llevamos ni una maldita semana aquí y ya tenemos que lidiar con siete malditos novatos más!-

-¡Gally, cállate!-reprochó otro chico.- ¡Traigan la maldita cuerda!-

Alguien bajó una cuerda desde arriba, el final de ella atada en un gran lazo. Ben y Sophie volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Él fue el primero en subir. Ella titubeó, y una vez que el chico estuvo arriba, volvieron a bajarla. Sophie no quería quedarse ni un minuto más dentro y se prendió de la soga con su pie derecho y se aferró mientras era retirada hacia el cielo. Las manos llegaron arriba, muchas manos, la agarraron por la ropa, tirando de para arriba. El mundo parecía girar, una bruma de rostros y el color y la luz. Una tormenta de emociones arrancó sus entrañas, le retorcieron y le empujaron; quería gritar, llorar, vomitar. El coro de voces se había quedado en silencio, pero alguien habló mientras le tendía una mano.

-Encantado de conocerte ya, larcha.-dijo el niño.-Bienvenida a El Claro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**La bienvenida al Claro y planes de organización"**_

-Eres una chica.-sentenció uno de los chicos mientras se encargaban de revisar a los recién llegados.

-Me di cuenta.-murmuró Sophie entre dientes, mientras le atendían los nudillos.- ¿Qué nunca vieron a…a alguien como yo?-inquirió con una ceja en alto.

-Sí no te has dado cuenta, novata, aquí somos todos chicos.-gruñó otro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Cállate, Gally.-intervino el primer chico. El que había hablado primero era un chico alto con cabello rubio y mandíbula cuadrada.- ¿Tú nombre?-preguntó.

-Sophie.-respondió ella, masajeándose la mano. Un grueso y muy musculoso chico asiático se cruzó de brazos mientras estudiaba cada detalle de ella. Por otro lado, un chico de piel oscura frunció el ceño, el mismo que le había dado la bienvenida.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ben, sumándose a la conversación.- ¿Qué este lugar?-

-En ningún lado bueno.-dijo el chico de piel oscura.- Sólo aliviánense agradable y calmadamente.

-¿Ustedes tampoco saben dónde estamos?-preguntó Sophie. Los tres chicos, más próximos a la cama, se encogieron de hombro y negaron. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a una ventana. A pesar de que esos extraños los salvaron, la desconfianza seguía a flor de piel. Aún había miles de emociones que se agolpaban y querían explotar todas juntas. Las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, esperando el momento para ser expuestas.- Entonces, ¿hay alguien aquí que sepa dónde estamos? ¿O que este lugar?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste?-intervino el tal Gally.- ¡Ni nosotros sabemos dónde estamos!-

-¡Se te dijo que cierres el pico!- gritó el chico de piel oscura. Para Sophie, ese debía de ser el… "_líder_".

-Bueno, ya que no pueden responderme sobre donde estamos…-continuó Ben.-…al menos, podrían decirnos que clase de lugar es este.-

-Véanlo con sus propios ojos.-repuso el chico rubio.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?-preguntó el recién llegado.

-El Claro.-respondió Sophie, acercándose a la ventana. De detrás del vidrio, el campo se veía como si fuera hecho de enormes bloques de piedra, muchos de ellos partidos y rellenos con largos pastos y hierbas. Había pocos árboles lo rodeaban todo el lugar. Otra esquina en el recinto tenía jardines. Al otro lado del campo, había corrales de madera que contenían ovejas, cerdos y vacas. Una enorme arboleda llenaba la esquina final; los más cercanos se veían dañados y cercanos a la muerte.

-Sea quien sea que nos haya mandado aquí, nos quería muy cómodos.-comentó Ben.-Tengo un par de…-

-No nos pidan respuestas.-intervino el chico de rasgos asiáticos.-Ni nosotros las tenemos.-

-¿Y qué haremos?-preguntó Sophie.

-Hace dos días llegaron provisiones.-explicó el chico de tez oscura.- Igual que hace dos semanas atrás. Y ustedes, también llegaron el mismo día que los otros larchos.-

-¿Larchos?-inquirió Ben.- ¿Qué es eso?-el chico rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Estar tanto tiempo solos, hace que hablemos idioteces.-

*.*.*

Luego de que el resto de los recién llegados se hubiesen ubicado, Sophie y Ben decidieron recorrer el lugar.

-No me gusta estar aquí.-murmuró la chica.-Pero tampoco me queda muchas opciones. No recuerdo ni lo más mínimo de mí ni de mi familia ni de un hogar. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuántos años tengo!-exclamó con exasperación, apoyándose en una gigantesca pared.

-Bueno, en mi opinión…-dijo Ben, deslizándose a su lado.-No debes pasar los 13 años.-

-Bien, al menos tengo un dato sobre mí.-Sophie rodó los ojos.

-No eres la única que quiere respuesta, chica.-el chico de tez morena, se acercó a ellos con los brazos en forma de jarra.- Estamos aquí desde hace dos semanas y nadie se presentó a explicarnos que hacemos aquí.-

-Tal vez, si cooperamos, podemos encontrarlas todos juntos.-murmuró Ben, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cómo quieras, larcho.-el chico los miró de arriba abajo antes de dar un paso al frente.-Mi nombre es Alby.-

-Yo soy Ben.-presentó el chico, dejándose caer por la pared, hasta tocar el suelo y cruzarse de piernas.

-Es raro ver a alguien como tú después de días.-dijo Alby, refiriéndose a Sophie. Caminó un poco más hacia adelante y también se sentó.

-¿No hay chicas aquí?-quiso saber Ben.

-No, hasta ahora somos todos chicos.-

-Este lugar me da miedo.-murmuró Sophie, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-Si no estás asustada, no eres humana.-

-Vaya consuelo.-

-Al menos, alégrate de no haber aparecido en un lugar peor.-repuso Ben.

-El larcho tiene razón.-apoyó Alby.- A este lugar, lo llamamos el Claro. Estas paredes…-con sus manos señaló lo que cubría lo alrededores.-Son las que nos protegen de los peligros del Laberinto.-

-¿La…laberinto?-tartamudeo Sophie.- ¿Hay un laberinto?-

-Sí, es el sueño de todo chico.-ironizó Alby.- Despertar en un lugar desconocido y en medio de un Laberinto.

-¿Y que hay dentro?-quiso saber Sophie.

-Oh, oh.-dijo el chico.-Espera, larchita. Si quieres un mapa del lugar, deberás esperar hasta el Tour Sangriento.

-¿Crees que ella lo pueda soportar?-a la conversación se unió el chico de mandíbula cuadrada. Él se dobló y extendió su mano hacia los recién llegados.- Mi nombre es Newt, novatos.-

-Hola.-saludaron con desgano.

-Creo que una de las bestias del laberinto, tiene más ganas de vivir que ustedes, larchos.-murmuró el chico.

-¿Bestias?-repitió Ben.- ¿Qué clase de bestias?-

-¿Qué dijimos sobre las preguntas?-inquirió Alby, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, lo lamento.-el rubio bajo la vista.

-Podremos ponerlos al día con lo que nosotros sabes.-murmuró Newt.

-Cómo ya les dije antes, este lugar es llamado El Claro, ¿cierto?-los nuevos asintieron.- Es donde vivimos, donde comemos, donde dormimos, hace poco decidimos ponernos el nombre de _Los Habitantes del Claro_. Y lamento decirles que hasta ahí podemos…-

-¿Quiénes nos enviaron?-preguntó Ben, antes de que Alby pudiese terminar. El chico de tez morena frunció aún más el ceño y lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa.

-¡Sin interrupciones, novato miertero!-gritó, salpicando el rostro de Ben con saliva.

-¡Déjalo!-protestó Sophie, poniéndose de pie también e intentando separarlos. Newt estiro su mano y tomó a Alby por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Relájate un poco. Estas haciendo más daño que ayudando, ¿sabes?-Alby dejo ir la camiseta de Ben y retrocedió.-Yo me encargaré de mostrarles todo en la mañana, ¿sí?-el chico asintió.-Buena esa.-

-Tengo hambre.-confesó la chica, luego de haberse encargado de echarle un vistazo a Ben.

-Por suerte.-prosiguió Newt.-Tenemos una cocina.-

-Pero nos falta un cocinero.-murmuró Alby, apoyándose contra la pared.

-En la Caja.-habló Ben, midiendo sus palabras.-…hable con un chico, creo que se llamaba Sartén o algo parecido. Dijo que sabía algo acerca de saber cocinar.-

-¿Sartén?-repitieron los otros chicos.

-¿Eso no suena a cocinero?-inquirió Newt con una ceja en alto.

-Entonces, vayamos con él.-apoyó Alby.

Los cuatro se alejaron de las paredes y se encaminaron en busca del tal Sartén. Sophie no se había percatado de la inclinación de la casa en donde le habían atendido los nudillos.

El simple hecho de haber despertado en una caja, solo recordar su nombre y estar rodeada de extraños, la hacía sentir…vacía y todo le parecía desconocido ante sus ojos.

Newt golpeteo su hombro.

-Saca esa cara, novata.-murmuró, alcanzándola.- Te entendiendo perfectamente. Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero créeme: ninguno de nosotros pidió aparecer en este lugar.-

-Me caes bien.-replicó ella.

-Tú no pareces ser agresiva.-rió Newt.-Entre nos…-se acercó más.- Sería mejor que tengas vigilada tu espalda.-

-¿Por?-inquirió Sophie con una ceja en alto.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó él.- ¡Somos casi cuarenta chicos y una sola chica! La testosterona vuela por el aire, ¿sabes?-por primera vez, en horas, Sophie soltó una carcajada pura e inocente.

-¡Hey!-delante de ellos, la voz de Alby resonó como si fuese un látigo. Habían llegado a uno de los costados de la casa donde se hallaban los que compartieron la Caja con Ben y Sophie.- ¿Quién de ustedes es Sartén?-los nuevos se miraron entre ellos, hasta que uno salió de la multitud.

-Yo.-Alby colocó sus brazos a modo de jarra.

-Se me informó que sabes cocinar.-Sartén miró furtivamente a Ben, quién asintió.

-Así es.-respondió.-

-Estás de suerte, chico.-el líder le palmeo la espalda.- Tenemos un trabajo para ti.-

-¿Cómo cocinero?-

-Claro.-habló Newt.- Tendrás tu propio espacio y puedes disponer de _personal_, si así lo quieres.

-¿Hay comida?-preguntó otro de los novatos.

-La suficiente como para alimentarnos a todos.-respondió el chico asiático, sumándose a la conversación.

-Acepto.- declaró Sartén, limpiándose las manos contra su camiseta.- ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

Sartén resultó ser demasiado demandante con respecto al _espacio vital_ entre la cocina y los chismosos que intentaban robarle. Pero, al fin de cuentas, terminó siendo un excelente o casi, buen cocinero. Con lo primero que vio en las despensas, logró satisfacer a todos los Habitantes.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención!-reclamó Alby, en la sobremesa.- Dos cosas: ¡Bienvenidos sean los nuevos larchos y larcha!-un coro de aplausos y silbidos resonó en el comedor.- ¡Segundo! ¡Silencio!-los festejos se fueron apagando lentamente.- ¡Vayan todos a dormir, mañana empezaremos a organizarnos!-una nueva ola de festejos estalló, seguido del chirrido que producían las sillas contra el suelo.

-¿Y dónde se supone que duermen?-preguntó Sophie.

-La casa es muy pequeña.-respondió Newt.-Por eso, algunos deciden dormir afuera.-

-Pero con ella debemos hacer una excepción, ¿no creen?-propuso el chico asiático.

-Coincido con Minho.-acotó Alby.- Newt, enséñale la habitación.-el chico asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Minho. Curioso nombre. Curioso chico.

Newt golpeteo su hombro y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Como veras, estamos interesados en protegerte, larchita.-comentó el chico, cuando se abrían paso en unas inestables escaleras.- ¿Te imaginas si te dejamos dormir con todos esos…larchos?-soltó una carcajada y siguió subiendo.- Bien.-se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió.- Que descanses.-Sophie ingresó y se quedó bajo el umbral. Era la misma habitación que había estado en la mañana.

-Gracias.-volteo hacia Newt y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Él devolvió el gesto.

-Es mejor estar tranquilo ahora, aceptar el cambio.-murmuró.-Duerme un poco. Te hace falta recargar energías.-estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero notó que la chica seguía tensa.- ¿Quieres algo antes que me vaya?-

-¿Podrías dejar la luz encendida?-preguntó casi en un susurro. Newt asintió levemente y tras un corto movimiento con la cabeza, se marchó.

Sophie recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Haber estado en esa caja le había generado pánico a los ambientes cerrados y oscuros. A pesar de tener el foco prendido, se acercó al alfeizar y abrió la ventana. El aire nocturno inundo la habitación.

Se acomodó en la cama, esponjó la almohada y suspiró.

Afuera se escuchó un ruido. Era como si un rayo estuviese azotando el cielo, a pesar de que había buen clima.

Sophie se puso de pie y se volvió a acercar a la ventana. Observó con asombro como las inmensas paredes comenzaban a cerrarse. Se apoyó en el marco y pensó: alguien los quería a salvo a todos, pero la pregunta era… ¿por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**El Laberinto"**_

-He, he, novata.-fuertes sacudidas, sorprendieron a Sophie.- ¿Estás durmiendo? Oh, que lastima. ¡Arriba!-un empujón la hizo salir, por completo, de su ensoñación y caer de nuevo a la realidad: toda la noche había tratado de imaginarse como había sido su vida antes de ingresar al Área, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más…caballeroso?-protestó, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el cabello.- No soy otro de esos…larchos que están ahí afuera.-se sorprendió enormemente al ver que se había acostumbrado al nuevo idioma impuesto por los Habitantes.

-¿Tú crees que me molestaría en ser amable?-apuntó Gally, enarcando una ceja.-Newt te está esperando. El Tour Sangriento, está por comenzar.-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

-Gracias.-farfulló entre dientes.-Iré en un minuto.-Gally la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a enarcar una ceja. Cuando se retiró de la habitación, murmuró un _"larcha miertera"_ y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Sophie rodó los ojos y se acercó a la ventana. Al abrirla, un potente rayo de luz golpeó contra sus ojos y los hizo picar levemente. En aire había una rara combinación entre el roció del pasto y el heno de los establos. Sophie respiró profundamente y se apoyó en el alfeizar. ¿Sería difícil vivir en el Área?

-Al fin estás aquí.-dijo Ben, cuando se reunieron a las afueras de la casa.- ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Supongo que bien.-respondió la chica, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda.- ¿Tú?-

-Hum, no me quejó.-respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ese día, Ben tenía un mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Su cabello brillaba más a la luz del sol y sus ojos, al igual que su sonrisa, reflejaban la inocencia de un niño de 14 años.

-¿Están todos?-preguntó Alby, uniéndose al grupo de novatos.

-Eso creo.-respondió Newt, colocando los brazos en forma de jarra.-Uno…dos…-contó en silencio, marcando a cada uno con el dedo.-Sí, están todos.-

-De acuerdo.-el chico moreno, se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Hoy, haremos el recorrido por el Área…!-se escucharon murmullos de parte de los nuevos.- No aceptaremos preguntas, como le dijimos a estos dos…-señaló con la cabeza a Ben y Sophie.-…carecemos de respuestas y no tenemos la más mínima idea de dónde encontrarlas.-dio una palmada al aire e inspeccionó el rostro de los novatos.-Al finalizar el recorrido, haremos la repartición de trabajos. Haremos pruebas. Evaluaremos a cada uno y veremos en que son buenos y en que son un desastre.-le dirigió una mirada a Newt.

-Los separaremos en dos grupos. Ustedes.-señaló a Ben y a Sophie.-Conmigo.-

-¡El resto!-exclamó Alby, levantando el brazo derecho, por encima de su cabeza.- ¡Síganme! Comenzaremos por el Matadero.-

Una vez que el grupo se hubiese alejado, Newt se volvió a los chicos y sonrió.

-Espero que Gally no haya sido muy bruto.-dijo, echando a caminar.

-Hubiera preferido el aturdidor canto de mil gallos, como despertador.-el chico soltó una carcajada.

- Supongo que la próxima vez, iré a despertarte yo.-aseguró Newt, mientras caminaban.

-¿Y qué vas a mostrarnos a nosotros?-quiso saber Ben.

-Sólo síganme y manténganse cerca.-ordenó el rubio, cambiando de expresión rápidamente. Newt empezó a correr dirigiéndose a la pared occidental. Ben y Sophie se miraron por unos segundos, antes de seguirlo.

El sol aún no había salido del todo y gran parte del Claro seguía a oscuras. Mientras corrían más lejos iban del resto de los Habitantes que seguían durmiendo. ¿Para qué despertarlos tan temprano?

Ambos chicos pararon cuando Newt lo hizo, justo cuando el muro se elevó encima de ellos como un rascacielos. Algo se movía del otro lado de la pared. Había unas pequeñas luces rojas aquí y allá a lo largo de la cara del muro, se movían, se detenían, se apagaban y se encendían.

-Cada día me agrada más este lugar.-ironizó Ben. Newt soltó una risita, se adelantó y hundió las manos en la hiedra gruesa, extendiendo varias vides lejos de la pared, para relevar una ventana de aproximadamente dos pies de ancho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó Sophie, adelantándose también.

-Espera un momento y lo sabrás pronto.

Transcurrió un minuto, luego dos, y varios más. En todo ese tiempo Newt permaneció inmóvil, sólo mirando fijamente nada más que la oscuridad.

Entonces todo cambio.

Unas extrañas luces brillaron por la ventana, esto hizo que el cuerpo y el rostro de Newt brillaran con los colores de las luces.

-Afuera está El Laberinto.-susurro.-Desde que llegamos, todo lo que hicimos tiene que ver con el Laberinto. Cada adorable segundo de cada adorable día lo pasamos en honor a El Laberinto. Bueno, eso creemos.-se encogió de hombros.-Voy a mostrarles la razón por el cual un sujeto JAMÁS volvió del él.-Newt dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo la hiedra. Les hizo un gesto y se corrió, permitiéndoles ver por la ventana.

Les tomó un segundo para que sus ojos se concentraran en el objeto en movimiento en el otro lado, para mirar más allá de la suciedad y el polvo y ver lo que Newt les quería mostrar. Y cuando lo hizo, una criatura grande, como del tamaño de una vaca, se retorcía y bullía a través de la tierra en el corredor de ahí afuera. Trepó por la pared opuesta y luego se lanzó contra la ventana de grueso vidrio con un fuerte sonido. Sophie gritó antes de que pudiera detenerse, se apartó de la ventana, pero la cosa rebotó hacia atrás, dejando el vidrio en buen estado.

Ben retrocedió y tropezó con la chica, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. El terror creció en su garganta.

-¿Qué es eso?-susurró, arrastrándose por el suelo. Newt se quedó sólo un par de metros delante de la espesa cortina de hiedra en la pared.

-No lo sabemos.-respondió con voz grave y seca.- Están desde el día en que llegamos. No sabemos que son, si tienen nombre. Pero si sabemos una cosa.-

-¿Qué?-quiso saber Sophie, retrocediendo apenas unos pasos.

-No son amigables.-continuó Newt.- Un chico se internó en el Laberinto, el pobre inútil estaba desesperado por salir. Llegó la noche y las paredes se cerraron. Fue insoportable escucharlo gritar, pidiendo ayuda.-soltó un suspiro y negó.- Al otro día, cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ese larcho.- se acercó a los novatos y les tendió una mano, ayudándolos a ponerse de pie.

-Vaya, no nos querían tan cómodos después de todo.-comentó Ben, sacándose el polvo de sus pantalones.

Sophie, a pesar de tener miedo, respiró profundo y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir con claridad, pero las luces brillaron de una fuente desconocida, revelando borrones de puntas de plata y carne brillante. Apéndices de instrumentos malvados salía de su cuerpo como brazos: una hoja de sierra, un conjunto de tijeras, barras largas, cuya finalidad sólo puede ser adivinada.

La criatura era una mezcla horrible de origen animal y máquina, y pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, parecía saber lo que había dentro de las murallas de El Claro era como si quisiera entrar y darse un festín de carne humana. La chica se sacudió levemente, sintiendo el frío floreciendo en el pecho, que se expandió hasta que le, dificultó respirar.

Dio un paso atrás, el coraje que había sentido en la tarde se había ido ya.

-Aparte de matar, ¿hace otra cosa?-

-Minho, encontró una especie de botiquín en la misma habitación que estás tú.-respondió Newt.-Al parecer, esas cosas pican. Y en ese botiquín, está la cura.-

-¿Por qué se molestarían en meternos en un Laberinto, rodeado de criaturas asesinas y dejarnos la cura?-inquirió Sophie. Newt solo alcanzó a encogerse de hombros.

-Un bicho desagradable, ¿uh? Solo siéntanse feliz de que ellos sólo salen en la noche, así que agradézcanle a esta pared.-le dio una palmada al vidrio.-Ahora sabes lo que se esconde en el laberinto de sangre, amigos. Saben ahora que esto no es una broma. Han sido enviados a El Claro, novatos, y vamos a tener que sobrevivir.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Ben, una vez que se recuperó.

-Encontrar una salida, ¿no?-murmuró la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Newt.

-Exacto.-acotó el chico.-Debemos adaptarnos y encontrar la forma de hacer nuestro camino y regresar a la civilización.

*.*.*

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Ben, depositando algo del improvisado desayuno de Sartén. Sophie sonrió de lado.-Bastante peculiar el lugar, ¿no?-

-Más que peculiar, aterrador.-replicó la chica.

Las puertas ya habían abierto, la luz del sol bañaba el Claro y todos los habitantes estaban despiertos, sentados en el comedor esperando al desayuno.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Sophie, jugueteando con el contenido del plato.

-Supongo, que hoy se harán la repartición de trabajos.-respondió Ben.- No me gustaría estar en el Matadero.-comentó.-Me haría sentir culpable el hecho tener que matar un animal para luego comérmelo.-la chica soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Prefiero estar en la huerta.-acotó ella.- Estar bajo el sol, en contacto con la naturaleza. ¡Ah!-suspiró.- Eso sería genial.

-¡Atención, larchos!-de una de las mesas más alejadas, Alby elevó la voz.- ¡Hemos pasado una semana sin saber que plopus hacer, es hora de empezar a movilizarnos y poner en condiciones este lugar!-los murmullos se expandieron por el comedor.- ¡Para cuando terminen de engullir ese tocino, vayan a la entrada este!-él junto a Newt y Minho, se pusieron de pie.- Allí veremos en qué demonios son bueno.-diciendo eso último, se retiraron, dejando una nueva estela de murmullos a su paso.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Ben.- Ya quiero ver que opciones hay.-

Sophie sonrió de lado, para luego dirigir una mirada hacia una de las ventanas. Desde ese ángulo se distinguía una de las entradas al Laberinto. Con tan solo menos de un día allí, ese lugar le había despertado un enorme interés. Quería explorarlo a toda costa y revelar los secretos que ocultaba, pero a su vez, le daba miedo poner un pie en el interior. Su cabeza estuvo imaginando como habría muerto el sujeto que se adentró, como lo atacaron esos bichos y como terminó agonizando sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Por mucho que lo evitara su mente aún continuaba atormentándola con esos pensamientos.

-Oye.- Ben, chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella.- No comiste nada.-

-Oh, ohm…no tengo hambre.-la chica frunció los labios y alejó el plato.

-¿Estás bien?-ella asintió levemente.

-¿No se van a comer eso?-preguntó un chico, que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Es tuyo si lo quieres.-Sophie le acercó el plato y le sonrió.

-Gracias.-el chico, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó a devorar el tocino y los huevos.-Por cierto…-habló con la boca llena.-…me llamó Frankie.-se presentó, extendiéndoles la mano.-Un…-tragó un bocado de huevo.-…placer conocerlos.-

-Lo mismo decimos.-Sophie corrió el asiento hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

-Te espero afuera.-le dijo a Ben, atravesando el pasillo. Se le hizo incómodo cuando unos cuantos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

Para cuando estuvo afuera, buscó la sombra de un gran árbol y se sentó a esperar. El día estaba comenzando a adquirir color: el cielo estaba completamente despejado y sol brillaba como una lamparita. De no haber sido por el Laberinto, el Área era un bello lugar.

A lo lejos se escuchó una especie de alarido muy agudo. Sophie se reincorporó contra el tronco y miró en dirección a la casa. De la entrada, un cachorro color chocolate, salió corriendo. El animal soltó un nuevo alarido y se tiró sobre la chica.

-Oh, hola.-saludó Sophie, tratando de sacárselo de encima. El perro se paró sobre los muslos de ella y le lengüeteó toda la cara.

-¡Oye, Ronco!-del mismo lugar donde había salido el animal, Minho hizo su aparición.- ¡Ya deja de molestar, bestia peluda!-tomó al perro de un fino collar y lo hecho hacia atrás.- ¿Estás bien?-

-De maravillas.-ironizó Sophie, pasándose una mano por el rostro.-Nada mejor que una dosis fresca de baba de perro, para empezar el día.-

-Cómo digas.-Minho le extendió la mano, mientras intentaba mantener quieto a Ronco.- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el maldito día en el suelo o te vas a poner a hacer algo, larcha?-

-Ustedes, los hombre, sí que son caballerosos.-volvió a ironizar la chica, aceptando la ayuda.

-Y ustedes, las mujeres, son molestas.-

-¿Cuántas mujeres conoces?-inquirió Sophie, enarcando una ceja y limpiándose la ropa.

-Solo a ti.-respondió Minho.- Y eres molesta.-

-¡Me conoces a hace menos de un día!-

-Te saqué la ficha, linda.-las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo entre dientes.

-Me conoces hace menos de un día.-replicó Minho. Ella rodó los ojos y pasó al lado de él, golpeándolo con el hombro.

OoOoO

-Bien.-Alby dio una palmada al aire, para luego dirigirse a los Habitantes.- Es hora de que elijamos un trabajo y nos desempeñemos en él.-

-Tenemos un matadero, una huerta y una cocina.-acotó Newt.- Tú, Sartén, ya tienes el puesto de cocinero del Área, pero te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees?-

-No lo dudo.-respondió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.-Pero, si van a ponerme asistentes, asegúrense que sean eficientes.-

-Nos salió pretencioso el larcho.-murmuró Minho.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer.-afirmó Newt.

Luego de que casi todos los Habitantes hubiesen sido repartidos en las tareas, Sophie pidió hablar.

-Hoy mencionaste que debíamos de encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.-murmuró, dirigiéndose a Newt.- ¿No les parece que deberíamos de idear alguna manera de explorar el Laberinto?-propuso, jugando con sus manos.- Digo…-

-¿Estás sugiriendo mandar gente al Laberinto?-inquirió Gally.- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio, niña?-el chico chasqueo la lengua.- Está loca, sin duda.-

-¡No lo estoy!-reprochó la chica.

-Cómo digas…-

-Cállate, Gally.-intervino Newt.-Sophie, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?-

-Claro.-todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.- Mencionaste que los bichos esos solo salen en la noche, ¿no?-el rubio asintió.-Bien, ¿y si utilizamos las horas de luz para recorrer y trazar mapas del Laberinto?-propuso.- Digo, podríamos guiarnos si tenemos una idea de cómo es, como se constituyen las paredes y cada recoveco que hallemos.- el silencio se hizo presente.

-No es mala idea.- apoyó Minho, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Quién iba a pensar que esta larchita aportaría tal idea?-le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y cómo se llamarían aquellos que saliesen al Laberinto?-preguntó un chico.

-¿Se te ocurrió un nombre?-quiso saber Alby, dirigiéndose a Sophie.

-Ohm…supongo que sí.-curvó los labios y asintió.- Serán los Corredores.-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**Los primeros pasos"**_

A la mañana siguiente, todos los _Habitantes_ habían comenzado a desempeñarse en sus nuevas actividades. Ben había sido seleccionado para el grupo de los _Constructores_, él y otros chicos más se encargaban de poner en condiciones el establo, reparar las goteras y maderas sueltas del suelo de la casa inclinada. El _encargado_ de los _Constructores_, era Gally.

Aún Sophie no había buscado algo en que trabajar. Simplemente, criar y matar animales para el consumo no era la tarea que más le entusiasmaba. Pero, a pesar de que estar en la huerta le tentaba, había algo más que la atrapaba. Y eso era explorar el _Laberinto_.

-No, de ninguna manera.-negó Alby, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió la chica.

-No tengo pensado exponerte a esos bichos mierteros.-

-Créeme, ellos van a hacer más amables conmigo que ustedes.-dijo entre dientes.-Aparte, fui yo la que propuso esto, sería mínimo que me dejasen participar.-

-¿Problemas con la larchita?-preguntó Minho, quién tampoco había buscado una profesión.

-Nada que te importe.-acotó Sophie, cruzándome de brazos.-La cosa es entre nosotros.-señaló a Alby con la cabeza.

-Pequeña garlopa, te dije que no y es no.-sentenció el líder, hinchando el pecho para parecer más alto y fornido.

-Oye.-intervino Newt.-No creo que seas justo con ella.-repuso.-Dale una oportunidad. Si es terriblemente mala, la mandamos a la cocina con Sartén.-

-Una sola prueba.-pidió Sophie, mirando con ojos lastimosos.-Es todo lo que pido, y si soy un fracaso, hacemos lo que dijo Newt.-miró al chico, quién le sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo.-la chica rebozaba de alegría.-Hey…-Alby la tomó del hombro.-Sola una oportunidad. Fallas y a la cocina, ¿entendido?-ella asintió con toda seguridad.-Bien, vete antes de que cambie de opinión.-

Sophie se sentía mucho más contenta. ¡Había logrado su cometido! ¡Iría al Laberinto!

-Oye, oye.-la voz de Minho la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.- ¿Sabes correr?-

-¿Perdón?-inquirió con una ceja en alto.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, larchita.-Sophie apretó los dientes.- Digo, propusiste recorrer el maravilloso Laberinto, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo para dar un paseo turístico.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-respondió, rodando los ojos.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que ese chico la sacaba de quicio.-Por algo el nombre de _Corredores_.-volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Siempre eres tan molesta?-preguntó Minho, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, no sé, no recuerdo.-sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Oigan, ustedes dos.-intervino Newt.- Parecen una pareja y una muy insoportable.-ambos se miraron con cara de espanto.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, larcho.- gruñó Minho.

Newt rió.

-Buena esa.-Sophie rodó los ojos.-De acuerdo, me apunto a practicar con ustedes para ser _Corredor_.-informó, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.-Así que, déjense de coqueteos y muévanse. El entrenamiento empieza hoy.-

La chica suspiró y observo como Minho daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Con que se supone que debemos empezar?-preguntó, colocando los brazos en forma de jarra.

-Bueno, aún quedan un par de horas antes de que las puertas comiencen a cerrarse.-explicó Newt.-Por eso, las aprovecharemos.-antes de que Sophie lo interrumpiese, él siguió hablando.- Noté que casi todo llevamos relojes digitales.-levantó su mano, enseñando el suyo.- Debo de suponer que cuentan con cronómetros.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Mi punto es que, utilizando el tramo que nos separa del Laberinto y de la puerta este, podemos medir nuestra velocidad, resistencia y rapidez.

-No te sigo.-

-Mira, las pruebas se basarán en atravesar ese sendero…-señaló el oscuro pasaje que se alzaba a un costado de ellos.-…en una determinada cantidad de segundos.-Sophie ladeo la cabeza, como indicándole que siguiera.- Digamos, tienes diez segundos y en ese tiempo debes ir hasta el inicio del Laberinto y volver al Área. ¿Entiendes?-

-Amigo.-la chica depositó su pequeña mano sobre el hombro de Newt.- Eres un genio.-él sonrió de lado.

-Ni que lo digas…-

-Buena esa.-lo interrumpió.

-Bien, hay algunos larchos que quieren ser _Corredores_.-anunció.-Iré a contarles sobre mi idea y volveré para reunirme contigo y Minho.-Sophie asintió.- Los veo en la puerta este en diez minutos.-estaba por dar un paso, pero se detuvo.-Oye, no quiero que vayas a la cocina, por lo tanto, no me defraudes y demuestra que mereces ir a explorar el _Laberinto_.-

Apenas Newt se alejó, la chica salió corriendo. Debía de ir a contarle esta novedad a Ben.

Sabía que el grupo de los _Constructores_ se hallaba remodelando la Aldea, poniéndola o intentando, dejarla en buenas condiciones. No sería un trabajo sencillo, pero entre muchos podrían lograrlo.

-¿Ben?-llamó, suavemente, apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver por encima de la polvareda y las tablas flojas.- ¿Ben?-

-¡Ay!-una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta. Ben se sobaba la cabeza, mientras miraba con recelo una viga que colgaba sobre su coronilla.- Oh, hey.-saludó.-Me pareció haberte escuchado.-

-¿Te lastimaste?-preguntó Sophie, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no creo.-él movió su mano por su cabeza para luego colocarla frente a sus ojos.-No hay sangre.-soltó una leve risa.- ¿Y que hay contigo? ¿Conseguiste algo que hacer?-Sophie asintió con mucho entusiasmo.-Vaya, ¡qué bien!-él sonrió.- ¿De qué?-

-Convencí a Alby de ir al _Laberinto_ y probarme como _Corredora_.-respondió con la emoción impregnándole la voz. A diferencia de su reacción positiva, la de Ben no fue la que ella esperaba.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Enserio?-inquirió él, enarcando una ceja.- ¿Ir al _Laberinto_?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, nada.-respondió él, con vacilación.-Digo, ¿no prestaste atención a las _bestias_, no?-

-Se nota que tú tampoco.-ella rodó los ojos.-Newt dijo que solo salen de noche y como dije en la reunión, utilizaremos la luz del día y volveremos antes de que cierren las puertas.-Ben suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.- ¡Oye!-reprochó Sophie, dándole un empujón.- Vengo a contarte esto porque confió en ti y no me imaginaba que reaccionases así.-

-¿Confías en mí?-de no haber sido por el radiante sol, se hubiera notado como Ben se había sonrojado.

-¡Claro que lo hago!-Sophie alzó los brazos, con una sonrisa torcida.-Fuiste el único que se ofreció a ayudarme cuando estábamos en la _Caja_.-soltó un bufido.- ¿Vas a apoyarme en esto?-preguntó, tomando una de las manos del chico. Ben tragó saliva y terminó suspirando.

-Claro.-sonrió de lado, secándose el sudor y sacándose el polvo de la frente.- Claro que voy a apoyarte.-Sophie, por instinto o por cariño, lo abrazó.

-¡Oigan, oigan!-una voz escandalosa, hizo que se separasen.- ¡Si van a darse besitos y a planear una bonita vida juntos, mejor háganlo luego de que el sol haya caído!-Gally salió del interior de la casa, con el rostro manchado de polvo.- ¡Tú!-señaló a Ben con el dedo acusador.- ¡Tienes que mover tu miertero trasero adentro y seguir trabajando, pedazo de garlopo!-

-¡Hey!-vociferó Sophie.- ¡No le eches la culpa!-Gally frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

-¿Acaso una larcha como tú me va a decir que es lo que debo hacer y qué no?- con una mano, la empujó.

-Oye.-intervino Ben.- No la toques.-

-¿Acaso estás enamorado, idiota?-inquirió Gally, respirando de forma hosca con su nariz.- Te recuerdo que trabajas para mí, chico.-

-Soph.-habló el rubio.-Ve, te alcanzo luego.-

-Idiota.-murmuró la chica, apenas les dio la espalda.

-¿A quién llamaste idiota, larcha miertera?-Gally enroscó sus dedos sobre el brazo de Sophie, reteniéndola.- ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, maldita…!-la chica dio la vuelta y estampó su puño contra el rostro del chico, justo en el puente de la nariz. Para cuando eso sucedió, la mitad de los _Habitantes_, estaban presentes. Algunos reían ante la expresión del _Encargado de los Constructores_ y otros murmuraban.- ¡Voy a matarte!-Gally se reincorporó y quiso arrematar contra ella, pero fue detenido por los brazos de Minho y Newt, que venían a detener todo.

-¡De acuerdo!-la voz de Alby, resonó contra ellos.- Creí que habíamos establecido reglas.-se cruzó de brazos y los miró con el ceño fruncido.- Regla número dos: no deben de existir peleas entre _Habitantes_.-le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sophie, quién miraba con victoria la nariz de Gally.- Tú, larcha.-la tomó del brazo.-Debemos de hablar.-

-¡Esa chica está loca!-aulló Gally, sosteniéndose el rostro con una mano.- ¡Más te vale que le des un buen castigo!-

-Cállate.-le espetó Newt, llevándolo hacia el interior de la Aldea.

Alby no soltó el brazo de Sophie hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque. En cuanto la soltó, ella se sobó la marca de los dedos.

-Supongo que estás enojado.-murmuró, bajando la vista.- De seguro vas a enviarme con Sartén…-

-Cállate.-la interrumpió con voz imperial.-Sí, rompiste una de las reglas…-Sophie asintió.-Por lo tanto, mereces un castigo.-ella hizo una mueca pero permaneció en silencio.-No voy a sacarte tu oportunidad de presentarte como _Corredora_, pero pasarás la noche entera en el _Cuarto Oscuro_, ¿de acuerdo?-Sophie volvió a asentir más fervientemente.

-Una pregunta.-Alby le concedió el permiso.- ¿Tan mal te cae Gally como para que me des un castigo tan leve?-el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora, vete ante que me arrepienta y te lancé al _Laberinto_.-Sophie sonrió de lado y se alejó.

*.*.*

La prueba de Newt había resultado para los voluntarios (unos pocos chicos que se habían ofrecido). El que consiguió atravesar el tramo que iba desde la puerta hasta el inicio del _Laberinto_, había sido Minho que regresó con cinco segundos de sobra mientras que el resto o llegaba justo o pasaba los quince segundos. En segundo lugar quedó Sophie, con seis segundos de sobra y por último Newt con siete. El resto serían _Corredores_, pero ellos tres serían los _Encargados_ de este nuevo grupo.

-Chica.-habló Newt, cuando el sol comenzó a caer y las puertas estaban a minutos de cerrarse.-Alby dice que ya es hora de que vayas yendo al _Cuarto Oscuro_.-Sophie se secó el sudor de la frente y asintió, acompañando al chico.-Oye, todos siguen comentando tu hazaña.- ella rió un poco.-Creo que has tenido las agallas de hacer algo que nosotros nos moríamos por hacer desde hace días.-

-¿Soy la primera en poner en su lugar a ese idiota?-

-Exacto.-respondió Newt con una sonrisa ladeada. Caminaron en silencio, viendo como los demás _Habitantes_ daban por terminadas sus tareas y se dirigían hacia las piletas a enjuagarse y prepararse para la cena.-Me encargaré de que alguien te lleve algo de comer.-

-Gracias.-

Llegaron hasta una improvisada prisión subterránea. Lo que retenía al _Habitante_ era una improvisada reja de caña, amarrada con un grueso hilo y sujeto a las paredes de un pozo de tierra.

-Bueno, no es tan malo como parece.-murmuró Newt, rascándose la cabeza.- Pero, al fin y al cabo, es solo una noche; si es que no rompes otra regla, claro.

-Ya aprendí la lección.-repuso Sophie. Él desató el grueso hilo y corrió la reja de caña, permitiendo el paso.

-Las damas primero.-ella rodó los ojos y saltó el escalón bajo, hasta que quedó a la altura de los pies de Newt.- Bien, vendré a sacarte con las primeras luces del día. Mañana nos adentraremos un poco en el _Laberinto, _pero no estaremos por mucho tiempo.-

-Eso es genial.-comentó Sophie, mientras él cerraba la reja.-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.-Newt sonrió de lado, mientras su rostro se teñía con las últimas luces del día.- Espera.-lo llamó, antes de que se vaya.- ¿Cómo quedó el rostro de Gally?-Newt rió.

-Chica, le dejaste la nariz como una miertera papa.-

Luego de que la noche hubiera caído por completo, Sophie escuchó el parloteo animado de los _Habitantes_ dentro del comedor, disfrutando de la cena de Sartén.

La chica apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que los rayos de la luna chocasen contra su rostro y las palomillas nocturnas, sobrevolaban sobre los ácaros que producían la tierra.

-Hey.-una sombra la cubrió en su totalidad.- ¿Estás despierta, larchita?-Minho.

-Aún lo estoy.-

-Pues, felicitaciones.-dijo, arrodillándose frente a la reja y depositando un par de cosas a su costado.-Creo que voy a empezar a respetarte, chica.-Sophie soltó un bufido y se acercó hacia el gran escalón que daba a la entrada del pozo.- Deberías de ver la cara de Gally.-Minho soltó una carcajada.- Newt afirma que se parece a una papa enojada y una muy fea.-Sophie rió apenas.-Cómo sea, te traje la cena.-por entre los huecos de la reja le pasó algunos sándwiches, una taza de agua y una manzana.- Lamento si es algo pobre, pero es lo máximo que me dejó traer Alby, antes de que el Señor Cara Papa montase una escenita.-él rodó los ojos.-Si hubiera sido tú, le habría dado más que un solo puñetazo, no sé, hubiera agarrado un palo o algo.-

-Lamento informarte que no soy tan salvaje.-repuso ella, dando un tímido mordisco al sándwich de jamón y queso.-Igual, su provocación fue leve, por lo tanto le correspondía un golpe leve.-

-¿Leve?-repitió Minho.-Jeff y Clint aseguran que le jodiste algunos cartílagos de la nariz y que serán imposibles de arreglar. Eso es lo que tu llamas leve.-soltó una nueva carcajada y se sentó junto a la reja.

-Bueno, tal vez si me hizo enojar.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras Sophie comía el segundo sándwich.

-Oye, estuviste bien en las pruebas.-comentó Minho.-Me sorprendiste, al parecer si sabes correr y vaya que eres rápida.-

-¿Siempre eres de subestimar a las personas que no conoces?-inquirió ella, con una ceja en alto.

-Oh, no lo sé, no recuerdo.-replicó Minho. Sophie soltó una gran carcajada y cayó en cuenta de algo: por primera vez, en dos días, podía entablar una conversación decente con Minho sin insultarse de por medio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**La primera vuelta"**_

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, larchita?-preguntó Newt, acomodándose una pequeña mochila sobre la espalda.- Prometo que nadie te molestará si no quieres…-

-¿Vamos a entrar o no?-inquirió Sophie con el ceño fruncido.- Y no, no tengo miedo de ingresar al _Laberinto_.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-Newt lanzó una mirada al interior del Claro y asintió hacia Alby. El muchacho de tez oscura, le devolvió el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.- Solo unos segundos más y las puertas se abrirán.-

Sophie respiró profundo.

Si, le daba un poco de miedo ingresar a los pasadizos del _Laberinto_, pero con tal de encontrar una forma de escapar, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El día aún no estaba en su mayor esplendor, pero el sol iba haciendo su tardía aparición, bañando a los _Corredores_ con una tenue luz anaranjada. Esa luz había arrancado algunos mechones claros del cabello de Sophie.

-Oye, deberías pedirle a la Caja que te traiga ropa.-comentó Minho, examinándola.-No es por nada, pero así pareces un larchito afeminado.-

A pesar de estar rodeada de varones, la chica se las arregló para hacer resaltar su lado femenino. Cuando pasó el primer día, Newt le alcanzó algunas camisetas y pantalones (para un chico de la misma estatura de Sophie). Ella frunció el ceño y utilizando un cuchillo muy afilado, se encargó de cortar las telas y crear ropa que sea de su comodidad y talle.

-Tú dices eso porque tienes ropa de sobra.-replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.-Intenta ser mujer por unos minutos.-cuando Minho intentó responder, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, ahogando sus palabras.

-¡De acuerdo!-gritó Newt por encima del ruido.- ¡Que la pareja feliz se calle y comience a correr!- cuando los pasillos se fueron formando, el grupo de _Corredores_, emprendió la marcha con un ligero trote y al llegar al límite entre el _Laberinto _ y el Área, comenzaron a correr. Hicieron los primeros diez metros y giraron a la izquierda. Sophie, con ayuda de Newt, se encargó de marcar la esquina por la que habían pasado para recordarla al volver.

El _Laberinto_, era tal como Sophie se lo imaginaba: tétrico, gigantes paredes, lleno de enredaderas, a pesar de la luz solar era completamente oscuro y había pequeños puntos rojos que iluminaban levemente lo que residía en el fondo de los pasillos. La tensión corría en los rostros de los _Habitantes_: no todos estaban seguros con que se encontrarían en la próxima esquina.

-¡Deténganse!-ordenó Minho, sacando una hoja de papel. Garabateo un par de cosas en ella y luego lo volvió a esconder.

-¿Para qué es eso?-preguntó Sophie, corriendo a su lado.

-Esto servirá para ir teniendo una idea de cómo son los _mierteros_ pasadizos del _miertero Laberinto_.-respondió, siguiendo al grupo que doblaba en nueva esquina.

No habían hecho muchos metros, cuando el rubio levantó la mano.

-¡Bien!-habló Newt, deteniéndose y respirando hondo.- Es hora de separarnos.-los murmullos se expandieron por entre los chicos.- Sí, como escucharon, larchos…y larchita.-le guiñó un ojo a Sophie y luego se dirigió a los demás.- Es hora de cubrir la mayor extensión del _Laberinto_. Anoche les pedí que trajese, de la Aldea, unos anotadores y unos lápices. Espero que, como hizo Minho, hayan obedecido y los hayan traído.- uno a uno, se fueron fijando en sus mochilas para luego asentirle al rubio.-De acuerdo, sepárense en parejas de dos y comiencen a correr.-Newt se alió con un chico llamado Nick mientras que el resto también elegían a sus compañeros.

-¿Será que tenemos tanta suerte nosotros?-inquirió Minho, cuando solo quedaban él y Sophie.

-Lo mismo digo.-acotó ella. Ambos miraron al resto de los _Corredores_, pero estos ya se habían dispersado en todas las direcciones.- Bueno…-titubeo.-…creo que no tenemos más opciones.-se mordió el labio y se acomodó la mochila sobre la espalda. Minho chasqueo la lengua.

-Vámonos.-ordenó, yendo hacia la derecha. Sophie miró como la última figura, posiblemente la de Newt, se perdía en la lejanía del pasillo del _Laberinto_ hasta que se dejaba de ver.

Los dos Habitantes corrían, tomando diferentes direcciones y deteniéndose para marcar cada vuelta, asegurándose de tener una referencia para poder regresar. Según el reloj de Minho, solo faltaban cinco horas para qué séase medio día. Para ese entonces, harían una breve pausa y sacarían lo que Sartén les había envuelto.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron corriendo, no vieron nada raro. Todo se repetía en los pasillos. Minho había estado dibujando en algunos tramos, mientras Sophie se dedicaba a vigilar. Ambos habían notado que las paredes tenían números y eso era un dato muy importante.

-¿Crees que nos estén observando?-preguntó la morocha, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Quiénes?-inquirió Minho, sin dejar de garabatear la hoja.

-Quienes nos hayan puesto en el Área.-respondió, retomando la marcha.

-No sé y no me importa. Ya voy a tener tiempo de preocuparme por ellos cuando hayamos encontrado la salida. Ahora, cierra la boca y sigue corriendo.

-Eras más simpático anoche.-

Cuando los últimos rayos fuertes anunciaban que la noche se acercaba, los Corredores hicieron la última vuelta y pusieron como destino final volver al Área. Sophie estaba más que exhausta. La ropa se le había pegado a la piel y el cabello, que antes estaba atado a una coleta, ahora caía sobre su espalda con algunos adornos adquiridos del interior de los brazos del Laberinto.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Alby, una vez que el grupo volvía.

-Hemos…hemos conseguido algunos dibujos del lugar.-respondió un jadeante Newt.-Luego, juntaremos toda las pistas que estos larchos hayan conseguido y las iremos uniendo.

-Buena esa.-el muchacho de tez oscura les sonrió de lado.-Todos apestan, incluso tú, larchita.-Sophie se encogió de hombros.-Vayan todos a darse una ducha y prepárense para cenar.-

Los Corredores se arremolinaron todos hacia la casa. Sophie, por otro lado, prefirió caminar despacio. Después de todo, casi ni sentía las piernas.

-¡Hola!-saludó Ben, uniéndose a su marcha. La chica sonrió.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-Agg, agotador.-respondió, fingiendo desmoronarse.-El Laberinto es…inmenso…demasiado.-miró por encima de su hombro, las puertas ya se estaban comenzando a cerrar.- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

Ben se encogió de hombros.

-No me quejó.-respondió sonriendo con esa misma inocencia que había mostrado antes.-Solo que…-bufó.-Olvídalo.-

-¿Qué pasó?-quiso saber Sophie, deteniéndose.

-Nada importante.-insistió Ben, volviendo a caminar e intentando que ella hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Gally?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Ese larcho te hizo algo? ¿Lo sabe Alby? ¡Di algo!-

-Tranquila, tranquila.-pidió Ben, viendo que algunos Habitantes habían volteado. El rubio respiró hondo.-Solo… solo me humilló. Me humilló delante de todos. Desgraciadamente no me afectó físicamente, hubiera sido un punto a mi favor, pero no lo hizo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te humilló?

Ben soltó una leve carcajada.

-Es más que obvia esa respuesta.-se mofó.-Soy tu amigo. Creo que fue una manera de vengarse por lo de su nariz. Hoy estaba más que hinchada y parecía un zapallo más que una papa.-

-Oh…-Sophie bajó la vista.-No me di cuenta de que mis acciones repercutían en ti. Lo lamento, Ben.-

-Tranquila, no fueron más que unas palabras vacías para mí. Sin sentido.-le aseguró, sonriéndole.-Tranquila. Ahora, vayamos a cenar. He estado toda la tarde con el aroma de la comida de Sartén pegada a la nariz y ahora tengo más hambre que nunca.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Cuanto más cerca estaban, más se escuchaba el murmullo habitual de los Habitantes, esperando la cena. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas.

-Oh…-Sophie miro el asiento, pero no lo ocupó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Iré a lavarme las manos y la cara al menos.-respondió, frotando sus palmas y viendo como pequeños hilitos de mugre se formaban.-No tardo.-le sonrió de lado y salió del comedor.

A medida que se iba abriendo paso entre los Habitantes, estos le dedicaban una furtiva mirada y luego seguían caminando. Aquellos que eran un poco más grandes (por meses o tal vez por un año, la observaban de arriba abajo pero con otros ojos. Pero, siempre estaba Alby para bajarlos de la nube de testosterona.

Al salir al exterior, la habitual brisa nocturna le barrió el rostro haciéndole sentir como la piel se le tensaba debido al sudor que aún mantenía sobre su tez. Utilizando la agilidad de sus finos dedos logró enrollarse el cabello en un desprolijo rodete.

Ingresó a la Aldea y subió las inestables escaleras hasta ingresar a su habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella, se deshizo de la camiseta sucia. La hizo un bollo y la tiró en algún extremo de la pieza. Abrió el viejo armario de madera desgastada y sacó una prenda nueva, también confeccionada por ella misma. Aun teniendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo desnuda, (a excepción de aquel simple corpiño con el que había llegado), sintió que el calor la sofocaba. Se acercó a la ventana y le sacó la traba, permitiendo así que el viento ingresase. Antes de ir a cambiarse, se apoyó en el alfeizar y suspiro. Hacía pocos días que había llegado y tenía la sensación de que poco a poco le iría tomando cariño al lugar, pero no se acostumbraría a llamarlo "_hogar"_. Ella sabía que no pertenecía ahí. Lo sentía.

-_¿Larcha?-_se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Sophie volteo rápidamente y cayó en la cuenta de que seguía sin cambiarse. Rápidamente, saltó sobre la cama y tomó la prenda, (la cual olía mucho mejor que la anterior). La camiseta le seguía quedando grande, por lo que optó por hacerle un nudo al costado.- _¿Larchita? ¿Estás o…o debo volver más tarde?-_

-¡Ya voy!-Sophie tropezó con uno de los postes de la cama y maldijo en voz baja, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre el picaporte, la puerta se abrió del otro lado, encestándole un golpe en la nariz.- ¡Ay!-exclamó, alejándose.

-Oh…-Minho abrió la puerta del todo e ingresó.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Ajam.-ella pasó varias veces su mano por debajo de su nariz y se alegró al no ver sangre.- Estoy bien.-le sonrió mientras movía sus alas nasales.- ¿Ves? No pasó nada grave.-

-Pareces un maldito conejo.-comentó el Corredor, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te digo a que te pareces?-inquirió ella, mientras que el rodete se deshacía y el cabello le caía por encima de los hombros y luego por la espalda.

-A nadie le importa a que me parezco.-Minho apoyó su dedo sobre la frente de Sophie e hizo presión hacia atrás.-Tampoco venía a escucharte.-

-¿Y a que viniste?-preguntó la chica, yendo hacia la cama.-Aparte de darme un portazo.-aclaró.

Minho rió irónicamente.

-Viene a decirte que tomé una decisión.-apretó un poco más sus brazos contra su pecho.

-¿Decisión? ¿Cuál?-Sophie enarcó una ceja.

-Lo hable con Alby y él también está de acuerdo.-Minho aflojó un poco la presión y se relajó apenas.- Eres parte de los Corredores.-

Los claros ojos de Sophie se abrieron del entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio?-el muchacho asintió.-Oh…oh... ¡Oh!-exclamó.- ¡Es genial!-por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza ponerse de pie y abrazar a Minho, pero solo se limitó a sonreír.- ¡Gracias!-

Él le restó importancia con un simple movimiento de la mano.

-Mañana haremos un entrenamiento general.-agregó el Corredor.-Necesitamos que los larchos estén dispuestos y preparados para enfrentarse a lo que se nos avecina en el Laberinto.-

-¡Estaré ahí a primera hora!-prometió la chica, loca de felicidad.

Minho sonrió de lado y luego señaló la salida.

-Vamos. Es hora de cenar.-

Aquella cena fue mucho más entretenida y mucho más aceptable que otras. Por fin, después de varios días, Sophie se sintió parte de la multitud que comía, reía y bromeaba. Ben seguía siendo el mismo: aquel inocente chiquillo de sonrisa contagiosa y mirada tierna. Gally era el único que desentonaba en la masa de adolescentes. Solo Minho sabía cómo humillarlo. Antes de finalizar con la cena, el encargado de los Constructores se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa donde estaban Sophie y Ben. Apretaba sus manos contra los cubiertos, al punto que hundió la punta del cuchillo sobre la mesa. Minho se dio cuenta y en menos de un segundo, le estrelló el restante de su puré de patatas en medio de la cara. Los habitantes estallaron en carcajadas y el atacado se puso de pie rápidamente y dejó el comedor tirando detrás sí una sarta de insultos.

Cuando la hora de dormir llegó, Sophie opto por no dormir en su habitación y decidió probar pasar una noche bajo el manto de estrellas. Arrastró un manta hacia un espacio libre entre la hierba y se acostó sobre ella. Utilizó sus manos como almohada y suspiró. La noche estaba tranquila y la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaba dormidos o casi. Ben se había acostado a su lado y ya había cerrado los ojos, soltando pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando. Ronco se había escapado nuevamente y ahora reposaba su cabeza sobre el vientre de Sophie.

-Este saco de pulga se encariño contigo.-Sophie levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Minho nuevamente.-Los primeros días que estuvimos aquí, se mostró jodidamente agresivo con nosotros.-

-Tal vez fue porque vio que eran los larchos más feos del mundo.-acotó ella.- ¿No lo crees?-

Minho rió sarcásticamente y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

Sophie soltó un suspiro y acarició la cabeza de Ronco.

-Una noche tranquila.-la chica asintió, volviéndose a fijar en las estrellas.

El perro se acomodó y bostezó.

-Creo que iré a dormir.-murmuró Sophie, frotándose el ojo.-Que descanse, larchito. Ojala que sueñes con los angelitos.-

-Ya cállate, larchita.-


End file.
